pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Emily Kinney and Ferb with maybe other people. Q
Huzzah! First question! Alright, question for both of you: will you ever consider moving back to England when you get older? -Kittyfire 02:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) 2nd question! K'dokey then, Ferb: First off, hi. You're like, my abso-tive, posi-lute FAV character of all time (and that's including all shows ever created, are being created, or will be created. Fanon characters too. Sorry Emily.) Second off, if people didn't interupt you so often, would you talk more? I posi-lutely HEART your voice. *giggles like a maniac.* Third off: I know I can't spell. Don't remind me. Plz answer ASA-FRIGGIN'-P. Smilez221 So thaaaaat's how you spell interrupt, oooooooooooooohhhh. I learned to spell a new word today! And we all lived happily ever after aaaaaaaaaaaaaaamen! (Yes, I know, I'm crazy!) Yeah, it's me again. I gots another question mark. Well, in the technicality,two. First off, where are the apparent "other people"? Smilez wantsa ask them questions too! Second off, Ferb, is your hair, like, naturally bright green! It's awesome! Did you dye it?????? --Smilez221 02:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I would ask more questions if I had any! But I've got a whole bunch of questions for the "other people" who are taking 4EVA to show up- am I being a nuisance? There, look, see Emily, there's your question, am I being a nuisance? Happy? Oh looky there, that's 2 questions. --Smilez221 22:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about my slight rudeness on my last comment (and the misspelling, I can't spell XD) but I'm kinda impatient. And I really want to know, am I being a nuisance? I know this is like, my fourth post, but there's something addicting about this... Anyhooness, just wanna ask you Phineas (my 2nd fav character, after the TFA Ferb) is it really annoying to have a face that's like, twice the size of your body? I know that's kinda... I can't think of the word, but, um... so, yeah, is it? --Smilez221 01:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi again. First off, it's me, Smilez221. My login's all screwy, so, yeah, hi. Second off, Phineas, I'm sorry about my previous question, a friend wanted me to ask you that, I'll try to stay away from those kind of questions, so... yeah. Sorry. Third off, my actual question, this is for both Phineas and Ferb, and it's about Perry. As in, the platypus. *giggles*. So, um, when did you like first notice that Perry was, like, disapearing every day? Were you worried about him at first? And, like, when did you get used to the fact that he appeared to disappear off the face of the Earth and then come back every day? OK, that was more than one question, but oh flippin' well.-- 21:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) This question is focused on Phineas and Ferb. Here goes. The episodes don't show the full day from when you wake up to when you go to bed. What do you do when the camera's not there?--HiBy25 12:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Me again! Can Candace sometimes be annoying? I just hope she doesn't hear this. That last one wa sme!--HiBy25 21:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) mariemunro said that in the thingy i lick the keyboard!!!! but i sooooooooooo don't!!--Ciao!~ EGK 01:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ooh, I know where you got the Fourth of July bit. Yeah, the only reason I favorited that story from FF was because of that part. So sad! Lol, yes, I know every P&F fanfic on that site, so don't think you can get away with putting a reference in there without me knowing. Anyway, question for Ferb: When you and Phineas tought Baljeet how to rock, did you purposely make a spoof of Def Leppard and wear that Union Jack shirt? -Kittyfire 21:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Actually, my sister told me to make that! I didn't know that was from FF! wow she was lying I bet! honestly I didn't know it was from that! she just told me that it would be cute to do that and I thought she made it up! oh she is dead! for stealing! it hink I am going to change it! ~Disneygirl :Hehe, I bet your sister was lying, too. It was totally from a fic called "ABC's of-" and that was on Isabella's ABC's. Except it was Ferb under Isabella's chair and she offered to hold his hand cause he was crying about how the fireworks were too loud. You don't have to change it cause I still think it's sweet. But tell your sis I said "I'm on to you..." -Kittyfire 04:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Huh. I am going to read that story! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!!! eh no not really. But she is really dead! oh well, thanks for telling me! :) ~Disneygirl94 Me again! (Yes, I know, shocker.) So, like, Phineas, if Isabella were to ask you out, what would you do/say? --Smilez221 00:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Surprise, surprise, me again! First off, a question for all of your: What is your biggest fear? Second off, a question for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and anyone else in there who has lost one or both of their parents: Is it hard to celebrate Mother's/Father's day (depending on which parent you're missing)? I was just wondering, because I still have both of my parents, but I still want to know how you feel. --Smilez221 20:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Can I (Goldfish Darkskull) come in and answer questions, it sounds like fun. --Dooby dooby doo bah AgentGoldfish! (Talk) 04:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) isabella why dont you tell phineus how you fell i think he likes you to-Emilee My new question is "Ferb why don't you speak much? Is it because you don't like to, you don't know what to say, or because Phineas talk so much that you can't get any words out....No affence to Phineas. Also next question Ferb why do in some of the episodes you have footy-pajamas? Glitter Star 20:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC)Glitter Star OOOOOH I HAVE A QUESTION! Ferb, what's it like to have an accent? --Dooby dooby doo bah AgentGoldfish! (Talk) 02:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) My first question is, Ferb, why don't you wear your feety pajamas more often? I'm starting to get sick of watching the beginnings of Traffic Cam Caper and Chez Platypus, but my friends are making me b/cuz they're a slave to your feety pajamas! XD Ok, truthfully I love them, too, they're just one of those things that are impossible not to love! Plus, why don't you wear them in the christmas special??? i saw a preview nd i could see your pajamas nd they weren't the feety's you usually wear!!! what's up w/ that??? OK, my second question is also for Ferb, I know you have the hots for Vanessa and all, and their are all those rumors about you and Gretchen, and for some reason people seem to think you have a "thing" for Isabella, and people are creating all these girlfriends for you (i.e. Emily (hi!) and JoJo *rolls eyes*), but a friend wanted me to ask you if you liked adyson??? you know, one of the other fireside girls??? don't ask me how she got that into her head, do remember she's one of the ones who's a slave to your feety's! XD aaaand i'll shut up now. --Smilez221 00:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I have a question for Phineas and Ferb. Did you have a true brother+brother momment before??? okay.. so Alyssa.. I've been wanting to ask you.... how long have you and Marie been friends... and can you speak french? OK, remember my previous comment when I mentioned all those Ferbetchen rumors? so Ferb, I was wondering, do you actually like Gretchen? Or are all these rumors just that- rumors? And if that's so, could you do me a favor and rub it in JeremyCreeks face? he's over at the canon wiki. --Smilez221 02:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) XD ~Marie 18:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) This one is for.....EMILY!!!!!!! If you would to pernemently die your hair what color would you chose out of these? Aqua or purple? It cant be neither!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a question for Ferb, (since i'm his biggest fan!) (this is probably a closet question) If you could go on a date with one of these girls, who would you choose: Vanessa, Emily, Isabella, or Gretchen? And why does no one have a secret crush on you when you are so awesome?--Ferbsbiggestfan 19:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) (This is a closet question) Phineas, where do you see yourself in 20 years, in Hollywood, where the leader of Switzerland lives, with Isabella, or all of the above? --Jedijake123 06:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) HEY! STOP MESSING WITH THE ARTICLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jeez! ~Marie 02:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) question can you tell me how you can afford the materials to make every invention? are there more fireside girls?Granger23 18:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC)Granger23